Zodiac Clan Book 1: AquariusClan
by Crystalpelt
Summary: “Eight will blend into four, seeking for answers and chances to strike.” A new prophecy has revealed itself. Now, it is up to the new generation of the four Clans to study it and figure it out. Will they succeed in understanding the prophecy?
1. Allegiances

**Hi there, everyone! Here is my first Warriors fan fic and its name is Zodiac Clans. I have written the allegiances and I hope that everyone likes it. I am thinking of a really good plot for this story and I hope that all people who read this story can supply me with a few interesting mini plots. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Crystalpelt**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Clearstar – A pure white tabby she-cat with amber-coloured eyes

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Deputy: Twilightfur – Sleek, handsome black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Oceanpaw

Medicine Cat: Pearlpool – Beautiful white-furred she-cat with a long bushy tail

Apprentice, Crystalpaw

Warriors:

Dovefeather – A gentle white-pelted she-cat

Apprentice, Dragonpaw

Icepoppy – Very pale gray she-cat with amber-coloured eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Ivythorn – A young and energetic tom with orange-coloured fur

Apprentice, Pondpaw

Mistfur – Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Apprentice, Rainbowpaw

Plaintail – Light brown tom with a faded brown tail

Rockclaw – Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Seapaw

Stoneclaw – Dark gray tabby tom

Timberstep – Dark brown tom with a white muzzle and a twisted fore paw

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw – Pretty silver-gray tabby she-cat

Rainbowpaw – Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Waterpaw – Dark silver-gray tom

Dragonpaw – Golden-pelted she-cat

Oceanpaw – Handsome black-pelted tom

Seapaw – Graceful black tabby she-cat

Lakepaw – Sleek black she-cat with emerald-coloured eyes

Pondpaw – Fluffy white she-cat with sapphire-coloured eyes

Queens:

Ambercloud – Golden-pelted tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Eclipsewhisker – Beautiful silver-pelted she-cat

Sootpoppy – Pretty black she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Paintedtail – An old she-cat whose tail is a mixture of black, gray and brown

Smallspot – An usual looking tom with small spots all over his body

Tornwhisker – Black tom

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Fawnstar – Golden-furred she-cat with orange stripes on her pelt

Apprentice, Russetpaw

Deputy: Birchface – Silver tabby tom with long front claws

Medicine Cat: Goldenheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown-coloured eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Warriors:

Dampfeet – Dark brown tabby tom always seen with wet paws

Fishtail – Lithe black she-cat

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Hawkeye – Dark brown tabby tom with amber-coloured eyes

Nightshade – Handsome black tom

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Opaltooth – Gray-furred she-cat with sharp white teeth

Pineheart – Pale gray tom with a fluffy tail

Apprentice, Rubypaw

Umberpelt – Pretty and cool she-cat with a sleek black pelt

Apprentice, Diamondpaw

Apprentices:

Diamondpaw – Sleek black she-cat with emerald-coloured eyes

Flamepaw – Handsome young tom with orange fur

Rubypaw – Small-sized dusky brown she-cat

Russetpaw – Brown she-cat with one white fore paw

Shadepaw – Silver-gray tom with white muzzle

Splashpaw – Very pale gray tom

Queens:

Ravencloud – Black-pelted she-cat with blue eyes

Silentheart – Quiet brown she-cat

Elders:

Cornflower – Orange-pelted she-cat with darker flecks

Floravine – White blind she-cat

Marbleface – Dark gray tom with part of his face damaged

**WindClan:**

Leader: Quickstar – Swift brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Deputy: Gorsefeet – Handsome and experienced dark gray tom

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Medicine Cat: Lightsoul – Joyful and white-pelted she-cat

Warriors:

Ashpelt – White tabby tom with green eyes

Echoheart – Silver she-cat

Apprentice, Joltpaw

Loopheart – Young and handsome black tabby tom

Apprentice, Lavenderpaw

Olivepoppy – Gorgeous gray she-cat with olive-green eyes

Rollwing – Dark brown tom with long bushy tail

Thrushflight – Tortoiseshell she-cat with brilliant leaping abilities

Apprentice, Aeropaw

Violeteyes – Gray she-cat with usually purple eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Apprentices:

Aeropaw – Big sized tortoiseshell tom with one brown fore paw

Cloudpaw – White she-cat with blue eyes

Duskpaw – Dusky brown tom

Grasspaw – White-pelted she-cat with long claws

Joltpaw – Swift orange-pelted tom

Lavenderpaw – Gentle white she-cat

Queens:

Morningray – Pale silver she-cat with darker flecks

Eveningcloud – Dark gray she-cat

Elders:

Brindlepelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a short tail

Lostfoot – Pale ginger tom with a missing paw

Nightfur – Black tom with green eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Dapplestar – Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Deputy: Eagleflight – Golden-pelted tom

Apprentice, Rufflepaw

Medicine Cat: Sorrelsong – White-pelted she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors:

Fernsky – Pale silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Mysticpaw

Hollowbranch – Young tom with orange fur

Kindleflame – Orange-pelted tom

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Larchwing – Light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Oakshadow – Sleek black tom with sharp teeth

Smoketail – Gray tom with a short tail

Toxicheart – Tortoiseshell tom with a twisted jaw

Apprentices:

Mysticpaw – Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

Pebblepaw – Ginger-coated she-cat

Reedpaw – Dusky brown tom with long bushy tail

Riverpaw – Handsome tom with dark silver fur

Rufflepaw – White-pelted tom with amber-coloured eyes

Willowpaw – Pale silver she-cat

Queens:

Rabbitpelt – Pure white she-cat

Voiceheart – Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Drenchfur – Pale gray tom

Frosteyes – Blind white-furred she-cat

Roughtooth – Black-pelted tom with jagged teeth


	2. Prologue

**Here is the prologue of Zodiac Clans. Sorry if I didn't make the names of the cats clear but this is to keep the readers in suspense. Here's a hint: these cats are up to no good and it is the major plot of Zodiac Clans. Please read, enjoy and review! Thank you so much!**

**Crystalpelt**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Prologue**

It was already moonhigh. A half moon glowed on the smooth stones around the forest, turning them silver. The stars in Silverpelt were shining brightly over the forest, lightening the path for their beloved mortal friends. It was such a peaceful night. No ululating hoots of the owls and no croaking of the frogs. The silence was only broken by the ripple of water from the crystal clear river and the whispers of trees in the forest beyond.

At the edge of the forest laid an old barn, its roof dusty and rusty. The barn looked like it was about to collapse in any moment. Two windows were situated at each side of the barn, allowing the gentle moonlight to reach into the barn. There in the barn, several cats, big and small, old and young, sat there in a circle, discussing something in a very stern and soft voice.

"Good idea, old one!" a white she-cat meowed out loud, her emerald-coloured eyes shimmering under the moonlight that shone on her face as she stood up. The moonlight washed over her white fur, making her seem that she was glowing like an angel. The white she-cat smiled and looked down to the other cats, who were murmuring among themselves. They seemed to like the idea too.

"I will send my two beloved daughters there and they will live there until the time is right," the she-cat continued, padding around the crowd, observing the faces of each cat, hoping to find an agreeing face among them. As she walked around her friends, she heard them murmuring about their own ideas.

"That is very nice of you to be the first volunteer," the old cat who suggested the idea at the first place stood up and announced formally. "Then so be it, you will send your daughters there to seek for answers," he flickered his dark gray tail over to the white she-cat who spoke earlier and slowly, his olive-green eyes flashed around the group of cats, waiting for another cat to voice out.

A tom held his head high and the moonlight shone on his face. One of his eyes was closed and the other one was small and had a scar right below it. "I shall send my two only kits there as well," he purred. There was a hint of anger in his tone as he spoke. "I'm sure that my mate would want it too. I dreamt of her last night and she told me that she totally agreed with Patch's idea," he finished his sentence and cuddled his two remaining kits close to him.

The old cat spoke, "I'm happy she liked my idea and I am happier that you have finally sent your kits to participate in our plan. Don't worry, my young one, they will seek for answers and they will survive." The younger tom nodded and lowered his head, his eyes staring at his beloved kits whose mother had died recently.

The murmurs grew even louder after Patch had spoken. Then, a tortoiseshell she-cat nudged her kits forward and announced, "Count my kits in, Patch. They will want to participate as well." Her tortoiseshell fur was a mixture of brown, gray and black. One of her kit looked like her and he ran back towards his mother as she nudged him. "Don't fear my dear, you are doing me a favour," she licked her kit's ear gently. The other kit of hers stood in front of her older brother, blue-coloured eyes flashing with anticipation.

"That was nice of you to send your kits for this wonderful plan too, Snowy," Patch meowed, his olive-green eyes locked on Snowy's two kits. One looked so shy and frightened while the other was brave and determined. "That tom of yours seems to be a little frightened but I'm sure that his sister will take care of him," the old cat said after a long pause. Snowy licked her son and reassured him.

Then, the whole barn quieted down. No more murmurs rippling around the group. All pairs of eyes were focusing on a silver-furred she-cat whose kits were playing fight with each other. Patch approached her and purred, "Wave, how about your kits? Do you plan to send them on this mission?"

The queen stared in horror as she heard Patch's question. "No way I'm leaving my kits!" she yowled, her voice ringing through the whole barn. "It is alright, Wave," the old cat consoled her. "They will be all fine. They will help us to achieve our goal in ruling the forest," he meowed, lifting his head up high and staring into the stars.

The terrified queen thought twice before reporting her conclusion. She thought back when she was still expecting her kits. A group of cats chased her and her mate out of their home – an abandoned hollow. Her mate was sacrificed and fortunately, she was found by Patch, who took her to this barn. This barn was her home now. "Fine, my kits will attend the mission and seek for the right answers," she meowed, eyes closing into slits as she licked her kits. "I hope the answers will help us," she murmured under her breath.

"The eight of them are our only hope," Patch said solemnly, turning to see the eight kits huddled together. Some were determined to run this errand and some looked terrified. The old cat crouched down and murmured something in each of the kits' ears and pointed to certain parts of the forest with his tail. The kits nodded understandingly and bid farewell to their families. At dawn, all eight of them left the barn and ventured into the forest, seeking the answers to their questions.

The eight cats walked and walked deep into the forest. No one knew what happened to them. No one knew who survived. One by one, they parted ways, wishing each other good luck in searching for the answers to their questions. Before sunrise, they found their rightful places to their answers.


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Zodiac Clans. I think it is kind of awkward so please suggest some nice mini plots to fit in this story. Thank you so much!**

**Crystalpelt**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 1**

The morning sun shone brightly on the ThunderClan camp. The fresh-kill pile was almost empty and the clearing was silent. That was because all the assigned border patrols and hunting patrols were out early. The whole camp seemed so quiet. The only noise was coming from the nursery, which was too packed for another cat to rest inside.

"Tag, you are it!" shouted a golden-pelted kitten. She stood up proudly and held her head high as she managed to touch one of her den mates with her brown-coloured nose. Her fur was like the sun, as gold as it can be. "I'll get you for this," purred another kitten, his olive-green eyes flashing with excitement. He rose to his paws and began chasing his four other friends. The whole nursery was in havoc. Even the queens had to come out from the nursery to get some fresh air.

The kitten kept chasing his four friends. When he was about to reach another of his den mate, a figure appeared in front of him. The little kitten couldn't stop himself and crashed into the other cat. "Ouch!" a purr was heard and the four other kittens stopped running around the nursery and looked at the cat who visited the nursery, their faces stern and serious.

The visitor chuckled as she saw the kittens so afraid of her. "It is fine, dear ones. There is nothing to fear about me. I have brought good news to every one of you," the she-cat smiled at the kittens and turned her gaze to the little kitten who crashed into her moments ago. "Are you alright, Oceankit?" she meowed gently, licking his head. The black kitten, who was shocked at the beginning, began to relax.

"What is it, Clearstar?" a silver tabby kitten asked, running to Oceankit, her brother's side and nudging him backwards. "Congratulations to all of you!" the white-furred leader of ThunderClan meowed. "ThunderClan really needs apprentices right now and you all will be ThunderClan's newest apprentices today," she continued after a pause, her amber-coloured eyes full of warmth and care.

"Wow," Seakit exclaimed, still standing beside her brother. "You are right, ThunderClan has no more apprentices since Dovefeather and Ivythorn became warriors and the queens gave birth late," the black kitten purred, her eyes focusing on her leader. "Do not forget that Icepoppy and Mistfur were also recently made warriors," Oceankit added in. Clearstar gave a chuckle seeing the soon-to-be made apprentices so energetic.

"So, we are greatly in need?" Rainbowkit chuckled, her tortoiseshell fur gleaming. "Yup, I hope you do your best!" Clearstar laughed and the five kittens echoed together, "We will!" "Your apprentice ceremony will be held once all the patrols are back. So be sure to groom yourselves before the ceremony," the ThunderClan leader meowed proudly, licking her chest fur. _What a bunch of determined kits!_ she thought. When she had finished licking, she smiled at the five kittens and exited the nursery joyfully.

"Did you hear that?" Waterkit, a dark silver-gray tom asked, his blue eyes flashing with anticipation. "We are going to be apprenticed!" he meowed excitedly, his voice ringing out loud. "Keep it down, Waterkit! Do you want the three other Clans to know about that?" nudged his sister, Rainbowkit. "I was so scared just now when I bumped into Clearstar. I thought that she would punish me!" Oceankit admitted, leaning on Seakit, his one and only sister.

"You were lucky she didn't!" teased the golden-pelted kitten who tagged Oceankit at the first place. However, she approached her friend and licked him on his ears to console him. "Thanks, Dragonkit," the black kitten meowed. "Is Crystalkit going to be apprenticed?" Seakit asked. Her eyes flashed around the nursery and noticed that Crystalkit wasn't with them.

"I'm not sure but she is the same age as us so she should be apprenticed by now," explained Rainbowkit, Crystalkit's sister. "Yes, Crystalkit told me that she was interested in becoming a medicine cat so she might be a medicine cat apprentice," Waterkit explained. He was Crystalkit's sibling too. "I can't wait to be apprenticed!" Dragonkit blurted out. "Why don't we start grooming now? So our mothers do not need to fuss about our appearance during our ceremony. That will help to decrease their burden," Seapaw suggested. Oceankit agreed with his sister's idea and nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here are the poppy seeds you wanted," purred a little silver-gray kit, her sapphire-coloured eyes flashing with excitement as the white-furred medicine cat took the poppy seeds from her. "Where did you get those?" the white she-cat asked, continuing to sort the herbs. "Well, Mistfur volunteered to help me find these seeds. I wanted to go out of the camp with her but she insisted that she went to find the poppy seeds for me," the little kitten meowed.

The older she-cat smiled and looked at the little she-cat helping her. "That's so nice of Mistfur. That's very nice of you too, Crystalkit," she praised and Crystalkit smiled proudly. "While she went to search for the seeds, I visited the elders and helped them to pick off their ticks," she explained in pride.Pearlpool licked her head. "Good girl," she began, "This morning, Clearstar asked me whether I wanted an apprentice." The silver tabby kitten stopped what she was doing and listened tentatively to Pearlpool. "I agreed with her and you will be my apprentice." Crystalkit was so happy that she could jump up high.

However, she held herself backwards and asked her soon-to-be mentor, "How about Rainbowkit, Waterkit, Dragonkit, Oceankit and Seakit? Are they going to be apprenticed with me?" Pearlpool chuckled and Crystalkit gulped. The tiny she-cat hoped that Pearlpool might not think that she is talkative. "Yes, they are! I'm sure that you all will have a good time," the white medicine cat meowed gently, focusing on the piles of herbs in her den.

Since Crystalkit could see and walk, she would always visit Pearlpool in her den. Somehow, the fragrance smell of herbs calmed Crystalkit. Pearlpool too, enjoyed the little silver kitten's company. When she had free time, she would tell Crystalkit about the wonderful stories of Firestar and his courageous friends. Crystalkit would definitely listen to her stories with patience.

Now, Crystalkit couldn't wait for time to pass. She couldn't wait to be apprenticed along with her fellow siblings and friends. Rainbowkit was her younger sister with a tortoiseshell pelt. Her feelings were very hard to predict because Rainbowkit was very good in hiding her emotions. As Rainbowkit's sister, Crystalkit always guessed how she felt whenever she faced problems.

Waterkit was the youngest in the litter that consists of him, Crystalkit and Rainbowkit. Crystalkit really adored her younger brother. He reminded her about herself. Both of them shared the same silver-gray pelt and piercing sapphire-like eyes. Waterkit was a very adventurous kitten and he loved to go exploring.

Dragonkit was Crystalkit's best friend. She was the only kit of Ambercloud and Stoneclaw. Both of them loved her very much and entrusted Crystalkit to take care of her. Dragonkit was born a few days after Crystalkit and they were as close as siblings. Dragonkit was always cheerful and had leadership qualities as well. She was always the one who motivated the other kittens and pulled them together as a team.

Oceankit and Seakit were the oldest among the six good friends. Their parents were Sootpoppy and Timberstep. Oceankit was very tolerating while Seakit was very matured and caring. Crystalkit loved her friends and looked forward to her apprentice ceremony later.

Pearlpool observed her soon-to-be apprentice and found her deep in thought. The white she-cat nudged Crystalkit and purred like a mother caring for her kit, "Go on, Crystalkit. Go and find your friends. I'm sure that you have lots to tell them!" Crystalkit nodded to the older she-cat and flashed a grateful smile before dashing out of the medicine cat's den at top speed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dragonkit glanced out of the nursery. "The dawn patrol is back," she reported. The other four kits smiled and expressed their feelings about their naming ceremony. "So are the hunting patrols," meowed Crystalkit, padding into the nursery. "Hi there, Crystalkit!" greeted Seakit warmly. "Are you going to be apprenticed, just like us?" Waterkit asked.

Crystalkit sat down beside her sister, Rainbowkit and meowed happily, "Yes! And guess what? I'm going to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Unable to control her happiness, Crystalkit said a little too loudly that Eclipsewhisker, her mother poked her head into the nursery and congratulated her, "That's good, Crystalkit. I'm very proud of all of you." Crystalkit covered her mouth with her paws.

Dragonkit kept staring at the leader's den behind a few rocks, hoping to see the familiar and graceful body of Clearstar emerge from her den. Suddenly, a cat rushed into the leader's den. Dragonkit recognized the black tom as Twilightfur, Crystalkit's father and the ThunderClan deputy. Seapaw ran to the entrance of the nursery and nudged Dragonkit. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure," replied Dragonkit, still focusing her eyes on the leader's den. Then, Crystalkit, Rainbowkit, Waterkit and Oceankit joined them at the entrance of the nursery, questions circling their tiny heads. Twilightfur came out from the den and Dragonkit noticed that he was looking anxious and shot a questioning glance at Crystalkit. Was Clearstar sick or had something terrible happened? Crystalkit had no idea and shook her head.

After a few heartbeats, Clearstar appeared at the entrance of her den. She looked like she was deep in thought. Twilightfur was speaking to her but Dragonkit just couldn't make out the words he was saying. Clearstar's expression turned from serious to suspicious. Then, she cried out a command and left the camp. "Plaintail, you are in charge of the camp until I get back!"

The six kits shrunk back into the nursery and wondered what the commotion was all about. "I wish I knew what they were saying," Dragonkit complained, very willing to know what had actually happened. "It looked serious to me," Seakit commented and shot a curious glance at the camp entrance, where Clearstar left moments ago.

"I think we should go out to see what is going on," suggested Dragonkit. "You mean out in the forest?" Waterkit's eyes lit up, longing for adventures and exploration. "No, I meant that we go out of the nursery to hear news about this event that caused Clearstar anxiety," Dragonkit explained and Crystalkit nodded, supporting her friend's idea. "Let's go then!" Rainbowkit said, smiling at her friends.

The six kits ventured out of the nursery with Dragonkit in the lead. The golden-pelted she-cat saw Mistfur, a friendly gray she-cat sharing tongues with her sister, Icepoppy. She flicked her tail to signal her friends to split up and ask other cats. Then, she approached the two she-cats.

"Good afternoon there, Dragonkit!" came Mistfur's friendly meow. "What's up?" greeted Icepoppy, looking straight into Dragonkit's green eyes. "What happened just now? Why did Clearstar rush off like that? Has ShadowClan been scented in our territory again?" Dragonkit asked, hoping to get answers.

"Well, I heard Twilightfur say that the hunting patrol came across two loners that wanted a place to stay. I think that Clearstar is pondering whether she should let the two cats stay here or chase them away," explained Mistfur, looking serious. "But, the two cats they came across were young like you and your friends," Icepoppy added in, looking at Dragonkit with an unknown expression.

Dragonkit thanked the two she-cats for the wonderful explanation and trotted off to find her friends. She met her friends a little further away from the nursery. "I got some news!" the golden-pelted kitten purred once she caught sight of her friends. "We got some explanation from Pearlpool too," replied Crystalkit, her eyes looking at her sister seriously. "The elders gave us some information too," Oceankit called out, bounding towards Dragonkit with Waterkit hard on his paws.

"Mistfur and Icepoppy told me that the hunting patrol found two loners wandering in the ThunderClan territory, wanting a place to stay," Dragonkit started, flashing a questioning glance at Seakit who was the next to explain. "Crystalkit suggested that we go and find Pearlpool. The medicine cat told us that they looked weak and Twilightfur wanted them to bring them back into camp."

"And when we reached the elder's den, Paintedtail, Smallspot and Tornwhisker were talking about the two loners. It seems that those two loners are she-cats," Oceankit reported. Waterkit joined in, "Now, Clearstar is pondering what to do with those two she-cats. She doesn't know whether to take them in or not because they have no Clan smell."

"I see," Rainbowkit piped out. The six kits huddled together and waited for their leader to return. "I hope they let the cats stay," Seakit purred sympathetically. "The two cats are almost at our age," Dragonkit pointed out, "so if Clearstar decides to let them stay, all of us will be apprentices!" Crystalkit smiled at the thought of that. More apprentices meant more warriors. ThunderClan could use more warriors.

Suddenly, a group of cats appeared at the ThunderClan entrance. They were the hunting patrol with Clearstar in it. Dragonkit saw Twilightfur, Dovefeather, Ivythorn, Rockclaw and two smaller cats pressing close to each other. One she-cat was walking slighty in front of the other. She had a lithe body with black fur and emerald-coloured eyes which stood out great in contrast to her dark face. The other cat who was smaller than the ebony-pelted she-cat had a pair of big sapphire-coloured eyes. Her pelt was completely white in colour and she was limping.

Pearlpool knew that the hunting patrol was back and emerged from her den, carrying a few cobwebs in her mouth. She ran towards the limping she-cat and examined the wound on her leg. "She has been bitten by a rat," the white medicine cat reported and pressed the cobwebs onto her wound. Her amber-coloured eyes searched for Crystalkit and the silver-gray tabby kit bounded towards her.

"Get me some burdock root, Crystalkit," she ordered, "you know where it is, right?" Crystalkit nodded and rushed into the medicine cat's den. After a few heartbeats, she reappeared, holding a brown-coloured root in her jaws. She approached Pearlpool and passed it to her.

At the spot, Pearlpool chewed the roots into a pulp and applied it on the white kitten's wound. It stung and she jolted, only to be held back by Crystalkit's firm grip. "You will be fine," the silver tabby kit meowed. Pearlpool smiled at Crystalkit, pride surging in her chest. Then, an impact knocked Crystalkit to a side. Dragonkit gulped and rushed out of the crowd to get a better look of the cat who had knocked her best friend while she was healing the white kitten in pain.

"Get off my sister, helpless kitten!" she spat, her black fur bristling and her claws unsheathed. Crystalkit backed away, looking surprised. _They are sisters? But they do not look like each other!_ Dragonkit questioned herself but she knew she had to back her friend up and rushed towards her friend's side. "I was helping her, mouse-brain!" the silver-gray kitten hissed, showing an annoyed face.

The black loner ignored Crystalkit's annoyed-looking face and meowed coolly, "You are not like her!" She flicked her black tail towards Pearlpool, who was applying burdock root juice on the white she-cat's wound. "Well, I'm learning to be like her as you can see," Crystalkit retorted, stepping forward to face the black-pelted she-cat. The black she-cat rolled her eyes and purred teasingly, "Oh really? What will you do if you get this?"

As swift as lightning, the black-furred loner tackled Crystalkit, sending her flying to Clearstar's side. The ThunderClan leader widened her eyes and approached the angry she-cat calmly. "She is telling the truth, dear," Clearstar's voice was loud and serious. "And you are not supposed to attack a medicine cat or her apprentice," she meowed sternly, hoping that the loner would understand.

The black she-cat gave out an annoyed hiss and turned her back against her leader. Dragonkit could see Clearstar flinch for a moment. _How rude!_ Dragonkit thought, helping her friend up. "Thanks for all the help. I appreciate it," Crystalkit mewed in her natural cheerful tone. Dragonkit was glad that her friend was alright. She turned her emerald gaze on the black-pelted she-cat.

Clearstar was talking to her. Perhaps the leader was telling her about the ways of Clans and the warrior code. Then, the she-cat nodded. She looked sorry and Dragonkit assumed that her leader had been teaching the ebony-furred she-cat to respect medicine cats. "What is your name?" she heard Clearstar ask.

"Lake," the black tabby kitten replied proudly. "How about your sister?" the white leader enquired. "Pond," she replied again, looking really proud. "You wish to join ThunderClan?" Clearstar asked. "Yes!" Lake said determinedly. "The both of you?" the ThunderClan leader confirmed. "Yes, both of us!" It was Pond who spoke, her blue eyes were like tiny pools of crystal-clear water, so watery and so glittery. Clearstar smiled.

Then, she turned to see Pearlpool treating Pond with care. Crystalkit stood beside her, consoling the injured white kitten. She had obviously forgotten about the incident moments ago. Clearstar turned to the black-furred she-cat and meowed gently, "From today onwards, ThunderClan would be your new home!" The black she-cat's green eyes shone and purred her thanks. Clearstar nodded welcomingly. Soon, all the ThunderClan cats crowded around the centre of the camp, exchanging curious glances.

Dragonkit too, was curious of what Clearstar might do next. She knew that her leader would have a good explanation to bring in two loners into ThunderClan. Her eyes widened with curiosity as Clearstar leaped onto the High Oak and prepared to call for a Clan meeting. Will Clearstar explain why she had decided to accept these two loners into ThunderClan? Or will she hold Dragonkit and her friends' apprentice ceremony?


End file.
